This invention relates to a cylindrical lock assembly and particularly to a cylindrical lock assembly having multiple slotted rollbacks.
In a lever operated system, the key slot of a cylinder lock is arranged horizontally with the axis of the lock and a tumbler-supporting rib of the lock also arranged horizontally. The rib is located in a side or horizontal slot of a rollback or sleeve extending from a chassis.
In a knob operated system, the key slot and the rib are arranged vertically with the rib located in an upper vertically arranged slot of a rollback.
In each of the above examples, the rollback or sleeve was manufactured for use with a lever or a knob but was not designed for use by both.
Therefore, there is a need for a multiple slotted rollback of a cylindrical lock assembly which is versatile in assembly with either a lever or a knob system and on the inside or outside of the door as well as with a left hand or a right hand door.